moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Duchy of Rhine
History Ancient History "You cannot properly understand the Noble House of d'Tanien without understanding the relations between the high elves and the humans of Arathor. With the encroaching Amani trolls, the high elves called on the strength of Arathor and together the two races crushed the sinister plans of the trolls and their Amani Empire as well. The beginning of magical instruction was not the only gift the elves would give humanity. Many marriages were born of this alliance, bringing a generation of both grace and strength to the northern lands. House d'Tanien was born of one such marriage." - Excerpt from 'An Overview of the Ancient North', found in the Stormwind Keep library. "King Thoradin looked upon Renon Tanor and the high elf at his side with a small smile on his face. "For your services and bravery in the dismantling of the Amani trolls, we grant you land in the snowy peaks of Alterac. And for your compassion, we will grant any boon within reason you may ask of us." The elf whispered into Renon's ear. He clutched her hand in his, "My King, I -- we -- are grateful to you. We would only ask this: That our houses may be joined with your blessing and never again be called upon for the purpose of bloody conflict." The King stared at them both for a long while before finally grinning and nodding his head, "Then it is granted, Tanor."" - Excerpt from 'Chronicles of Arathor, vol.2' "We are no longer two, but one. Each morning, I look out across the snow white peaks of the Alterac mountains, grateful. They shelter us from all the busy happenings at court and keep us safe from the threat of ever returning to war. I wish only for a life spent here in Shala'Danil with Renon and the family we are growing. Our marriage has given us a new name, a new home and a new future." -''Excerpt from a letter: from Lady Athala d'Tanien of Alterac to Lady Jalice Hath of Arathor (dated approximately 15 years after the Troll Wars ended.)'' Into the Present Day Originally, House d'Tanien's strength rested in its neutrality. It was well known as a safe house and sanctuary in the old Empire. small duchy in northern Alterac, originally called 'Shala'Danil' was a mecca for the worn, weary and oppressed.When the Arathi empire broke apart, House d'Tanien began to fade into obscurance. It's lands were renamed as the human blood in the family began to dominate and in an estate named Havenstill, the last generation of d'Taniens were born and taken. House d'Tanien had few dealings with the rest of the Alteraci court and were largely ignored by the rest of the world. Inaction proved to be their worst enemy as the d'Taniens did nothing to either stop or join their nation's infamous betrayal. The head of the house, at the time, believed with incredible ignorance that they could continue on keeping to themselves as they ever had done. This unfortunate belief led to the noble family's holdings' very near destruction at the hands of traitorous nobles and ransacking orcs. House d’Avier, comprised of chiefly quel’dorei who settled alongside humans after the Troll Wars, was not so blind to the machinations of the Syndicate and managed to keep themselves intact after the d’Tanien massacre and isolated themselves within the province of Caelwynshire using their obscurance and magical aptitude to cloak themselves from view within their mountain refuge as the rest of Rhine fell into disarray and was taken by force by ogres and a vicious ice troll tribe. Years later, the last surviving heir to House d’Tanien emerged from hiding and despite turning her back on her heritage initially, Cyremthesia Anatalya d’Tanien claimed her birthright and properly became the Duchess of Rhine the same year the Legion attacked Azeroth for the third time. The Legion’s attack took priority over efforts to reclaim Rhine, but in the days before the Burning of Teldrassil, House d’Tanien sent word throughout the Eastern Kingdoms that its heir had returned and sent out the call for Rhinesians to reclaim their land. House d’Avier were the first to answer the call, eager to come out of hiding after years of living with the shame of seeing their homeland fall to ruin. They, along with a growing number of refugees from both the Horde and Alliance’s war, came together with the ancient Amaranthine order to form enough of a force to make an earnest strike against the ogres and trolls; hoping to make a new, independent home for themselves. One elven noble fought with particular fervor and passion and so the deeds of Avaeriel d’Avier grew well known among the people. The young duchess led the growing citizenry of Rhine in a decisive victory over Mor'ag the Decimator, an ogre warlord that kept a tight hold of three of Rhine's provinces at the cost of her own life. Before the battle, she named Avaeriel her successor and House d’Tanien’s last legitimate survivor withdrew its rights to the rule of Rhine. Now, the Lady Regent of Rhine seeks to both continue reclaiming the remaining provinces and establish good relations with the rest of Azeroth. Category:Uncategorized